1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a hand tool. More particularly, the to present disclosure relates to a wrench.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional wrench has a main body and two drive portions extending horizontally from two ends of the main body respectively. When the conventional wrench is operated for applying to a workpiece assembled at a device with an uneven surface, it is hard to operate the workpiece rigidly by the conventional wrench, or the operating angle or the applicable range of the conventional wrench would be confined. Furthermore, the user is unable to hold the conventional wrench comfortably and is likely to be injured due to the improper holding gesture during the operation.